


Mormon-Hell-Dream-Support Group-Slash-Gossip-Circle

by Keirs_Cool



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Mormon Drama, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, look idk man, not that obvious and only @ the end tho, slight implied sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirs_Cool/pseuds/Keirs_Cool
Summary: Everyone is awake b/c of Hell Dreams...And Kevin has the most interesting details in his.McPriceley





	

_And thus, District 9 of the Uganda mission was completely and totally abandoned by God._

In all honesty, things hadn't changed that much at all. Most of the elders still obeyed curfew, and basic showering schedules and laundry stayed the same. Sure, the rules about worship and certain caffeinated beverages may have been... slightly more lenient than before, but it's not like that had much effect on their lives.

It was the third week when chaos started. Elder Price walked into the area designated as the living room to find five of the other elders sitting in a circle.

"What are you all doing up? It's... It's probably around midnight!"

"Well, Price, believe it or not you aren't the  _Only_ one allowed to stay up past curfew." Elder McKinley, the former district leader, rose from his spot on the floor to greet him.

He was surprised at how coordinated Elder McKinley looked. Most of the elders had already stopped combing their hair and wearing their ties on day three. However, the only sign on him that remotely showed they had been stranded in Africa for weeks, was his untucked shirt and loosened tie. During the day, the elder's hair was gelled back almost inhumanly perfect, and Kevin was sure that the day they ran out of hair gel was the day Elder McKinley would die.

He had to stop himself from looking over the other elder too obviously.

"Well, this is essentially the Hell Dream Support Group!" chimed in Elder 'Poptarts' Thomas.

"So, you all had hell dreams tonight, too?" 

The elders nodded in sync. It kind of freaked him out. He saw them look around, equally frightened.

Kevin sat in the deformed circle-esque group of Mormons, in between McKinley and Church.

"Soooo...." He awkwardly prodded at the silence. The other elders shifted awkwardly, no one eager to volunteer. " I guess, I can talk about mine first?" The group stopped fidgeting and focused on him. Any chance to have the spotlight on him was a good one, he supposed.

"Ok, so... there were coffee cups, and maple-glazed donuts, and Satan was there, and Jesus...called me a dick..." The elders gasped at the profanity.

 "Is that it?" Elder Church questioned.

"Well..."

A chorus of 'OOH's broke out amongst the group.

"Yeah?" Elder Zelder pressed further.

"So Hitler...Hitler was torturing me.."

"And?" Elder Poptarts picked up that he was hiding something.

"And What?"

"Well, was I in it?" Kevin almost fell off of his seat. On the floor.

"WHAT!?"

There was more, louder 'Ooh'-ing from his audience.

 He thought his own blush was bad, until he saw Elder McKinley's. His face was almost as red as his hair against his pale skin.

There were murmurs between the four other elders. _'WOW! They're blushing!'_ and _'Elder Price totally likes Connor!'_

 _Connor._ That...seemed to fit.  _Connor McKinley. Huh._

"Um...you...were there, and you were wearing this...outfit. It was sparkly and red, and there were black pants and a feather thing and a pitchfork, and they-the pants- were quite tight around your-" He realized what he was saying too late. Elder Poptarts was about to faint, and Elder Church looked mildly horrified.

He slowly turned to his other side, where _Connor_ McKinley was staring with his mouth agape. Very closely. Now that he realised it, the other elder was practically sitting on top of him. It would be too awkward to move, so he just sat there, making direct and slightly defiant (A.K.A. terrified) eye contact.

"Wow...I think... that might actually be going somewhere more graphic than  _my_ dream.

Kevin almost shat himself right then and there. He immediately stood up and walk towards the hallway.

"Wait, Kevin!" Elder McKinley called to him, halting him to a stop.

"Don't you want to tell me the rest of your dream?"

Kevin turned around and motioned toward the elder.

"Sure, I'll tell you...come with me."

The other elders didn't see them until the next afternoon, and certainly weren't awoken by the _hell dreams_ that night.

**Author's Note:**

> _____________________________________
> 
> Ok so this is my first fic on AO3!!! Yay!  
> I might make a second part? probably no graphic stuff, but more connected McPriceley parts?*wink wink*(NOT LIKE THAT I MEANT STORIES)


End file.
